Necesitas Amor
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu indiferencia hiere a la persona que más amas? ¿Será capaz Seto Kaiba de romper ese muro de hielo? Songfic. JxS Plis Dejen Reviews


**Necesitas Amor.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. Y la canción con el título correspondiente no tiene nada que ver con Yugi oh! Solo fue usada como inspiración (Odio este choro ¬¬X)_

.:Música:.

Jounouchi, estaba acostado en la cama, solo, cubierto con unas mantas blancas, mientras que sus ojos derramaban silenciosas lágrimas, como desde hacía varios días, desde que vivía con Seto Kaiba.

Esa noche al igual que la anterior, se había entregado a él, de nuevo, murmurando mil veces su nombre mientras lo hacia suyo y también diciéndole mil veces: "Te amo". Pero el CEO había hecho solo lo que hacia cada noche con él, tener sexo y nada más. Y después… antes de que se aclarara el cielo, también hizo lo mismo de siempre: se levantó y lo dejó _Todo_ para irse a Kaiba Corp. Y sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse del rubio, el cual siempre despertaba y se encontraba solo…

"_Toma ya todas tus cosas y después te vas,_

_fuera de mi vida, de mi cama, no te aguanto más._

_Esta vez seré valiente y no me tiraré a sufrir,_

_En los brazos de un tonto que me hiere sin sentir"_

El chico rubio se levantó y secando sus lágrimas, se sentó en la cama, y después de vestirse, comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas y a colocarlas en una maleta, mientras lo hacía miró una fotografía, donde estaban él y Seto, en el balcón de un restauran, la ultima vez que salieron juntos a algún sitio. Jou como siempre con su preciosa y abierta sonrisa y el CEO, también como siempre, con su gesto indiferente.

Al mismo tiempo, en Kaiba Corp. Seto se hallaba revisando otro de sus proyectos para mejorar los duelos de monstruos. Estaba haciendo unos cálculos en la computadora y revisando la lista de imágenes holográficas de las cartas y entre esas miles de imágenes encontró al Black dragon of red eyes. Y por consiguiente se acordó del rubio; siempre tan enérgico, tan despistado y simple, pero fuerte como el Dragón de ojos rojos.

Recordó el día que reconoció sus sentimientos por él, fue el día que Shizuka, la hermana menor de Jouno murió, el chico estaba destrozado, a pesar de que los días pasaron y las semanas, el chico no recuperaba su alegría, ni si quiera Yuugi y compañía podían animarlo, Seto se había dado cuenta de que ya no le interesaba nada, ni si quiera el discutir con él, aquella hermosa sonrisa que antes había en su rostro se había borrado…

"_Vete ya… no cambiarás, _

_te hace falta aprender a llorar,_

_y yo no me quedaré como un estúpido, _

_hoy me marcho y sé que así te olvidaré"_

Jounouchi ya había terminado de empacar, miró un momento más la habitación recordando, todas las noches de amor que pasó con Seto, pero… ¿Amor? ¿En verdad le había dado amor? El día que Seto se le declaró fue extraordinaria, el momento más feliz de su vida. El CEO había mostrado verdadera consideración por él ante la muerte de su hermana y un mes después de la muerte de Shizuka Seto lo había abordado y le había dicho que ya no aguantaba verlo triste, que su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él. Quería ayudarlo, que iba a hacer todo lo posible por verlo sonreír de nuevo, que nunca lo dejaría sólo. Y de hecho había cumplido su palabra, le había invitado a vivir con él pidiéndole que fuera su pareja… pero, conforme los días fueron avanzando la actitud de Seto con el fue cambiando, siempre ocupado, no tenía tiempo para él ni siquiera un miserable minuto cada mañana para decirle "Te amo" o "Un hasta luego"

"_Necesitas amor, tu más que yo_

_le falta color, a tu corazón, necesitas amor_

_para olvidar, el mal que me has hecho y así_

_volver a empezar"_

Jou levantó el teléfono y marcó a la oficina de Seto; la secretaria respondió tal y como lo supuso y le dijo que él CEO, no se encontraba, que estaba muy ocupado, así que el rubio le dejó un mensaje en su contestadora, aunque dudó que a Seto le importara y le daría lo mismo, después de colgar el teléfono, agarró su maleta y salió de la habitación.

Seto seguía pensando en su rubio, el que tanto lo quería a pesar de que últimamente se portaba muy frío con él y de que la mayoría del tiempo estaba ocupado con la empresa, todas las noches la pasaba con él, pero no decía nada, mientras recordaba como él, le repetía un sin fin de veces: "Te amo".

"_Ahora que lo pienso, no sé que sucederá, _

_si me dejas solo contra el viento ¿Quién me ayudará?_

_Tengo ganas de abrazarte fuerte y no dejarte ir._

_Tengo ganas de quererte, pero tu me haces sufrir"_

Seto, movido por algún extraño presentimiento, regresó a toda prisa a su oficina y lo primero que preguntó a su secretaria fue si alguien había llamado, y cuando esta le dijo que Jounouchi había llamado en seguida escuchó el recado, el cual decía:

–Seto, me voy. Ya estoy cansado de esto, de tu indiferencia y tu frialdad. Te amo y me hubiera gustado estar contigo para siempre, pero esto se acabó. Tu no me necesitas a tu lado, no soy indispensable en tu vida, ya voy a dejar de estorbarte.

"_Vete ya… no cambiarás, _

_te hace falta aprender a llorar,_

_y yo no me quedaré como un estúpido, _

_hoy me marcho y sé que así te olvidaré"_

Seto no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Katsuya Jounouchi, su rubio, se iba. Desesperado salió corriendo de la oficina y de Kaiba Corp. A pesar de que su secretaria le había dicho que había muchas cosas que atender, pero, eso a él no le importaba, estaba apunto de perder a la persona que más amaba solo por su estúpida actitud, por no encontrar la manera de expresarle su amor. Subió a la limusina y ordenó que lo llevaran de inmediato a su mansión.

Jounouchi ya había salido de la mansión y miró el lugar donde había vivido los últimos seis meses, por un momento sintió deseos de quedarse; pero bajó la vista y apretó sus puños. No iba a seguir así, todo eso tenía que terminar antes de que se volviera más doloroso, miró el camino que lo dirigía hacia la estación de autobuses y luego volvió hacia donde debía volver Seto y una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios. Seto no llegaría a detenerlo, No. Por lo que siguió su camino.

"_Necesitas amor, tu más que yo_

_le falta color, a tu corazón, necesitas amor_

_para olvidar, el mal que me has hecho y así_

_volver a empezar"._

Había mucho transitó y todos se quedaron paralizados en la carretera, Seto no podía esperar sin avisar bajó de la limusina y echó a correr para llegar a la mansión, ante la mirada atónita de su chofer. Llegó corriendo a la mansión y gritando el nombre del rubio subió hasta la habitación, encontrándola vacía. No podía ser, Jou… Jou ya se había ido, caminó lentamente a la cama, recordando la noche anterior y todas… ¿¡Por que demonios le costaba tanto decir "te amo" cuando lo sentía, estaba tan preocupado por ocultar sus sentimientos para no verse débil que… había lastimado a la única persona que era capaz de amarlo y desear estar con él por siempre. Su mirada se nubló, sorprendido se talló los ojos… ¿Lágrimas? ¿El gran Seto Kaiba, llorando? Si, ¿Por qué no? Jounouchi lo valía, lo valía, miró hacia la cama y ahí miró un boleto de autobús y reaccionó, Jounouchi lo había olvidado, pero ahora sabia donde encontrarlo y tal vez aun podría alcanzarlo… por lo que salió corriendo hacia la estación de autobuses.

"_Pues sin ti será difícil, _

_esta vida pide más de lo que da_

_y talvez esto se vuelva insoportable, _

_pero es más insoportable la verdad"._

Jou ya iba llegando, miró la estación ya de cerca y caminó hasta que estuvo ahí. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de gente, gente que iba de viaje, con su familia, con sus amigos… parecía él, el único solitario esa mañana. Cuando buscó el boleto del autobús no le fue posible encontrarlo. ¿Acaso todo le tenía que salir mal? Maldijo y pronto se apresuró a comprar otro, aun le quedaba algo de dinero y después, se pondría a trabajar para sostenerse. Nunca le había gustado depender de Seto, a pesar de vivir con él; Jou nunca dejó de trabajar aunque al principio Seto había protestado por ello después no volvió a hacer comentario alguno al respecto como con todo a lo que él se refería.

Seto llegó corriendo a la estación de camiones, nunca antes había corrido tanto como ese día, pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que encontrar a Jou, y lo buscó por toda la sala de espera, gritando su nombre y corriendo.

"_Necesitas amor, tu más que yo_

_le falta color, a tu corazón, necesitas amor_

_para olvidar, el mal que me has hecho y así_

_volver a empezar"_

Habían muchas personas, tal vez cientos, pero no se daría por vencido por lo que subió corriendo y gritando su nombre en todos los autobuses por salir, pero en ninguno de ellos, lo encontró, al último que iba a subir, ya estaba arrancando por lo que corrió tras él y se atravesó para pararlo. El chofer pensó que en serio estaba loco.

Jounouchi escuchó la conmoción que se había formado, no sabía lo que pasaba, el chofer abrió la puerta y el CEO entró a toda prisa gritando el nombre de Jou… el nombrado al reconocer la voz se paró enseguida y ahí estaba el gran Seto Kaiba, cansado, despeinado y sudando… todo eso por buscarlo a él. Todos los pasajeros estaban atónitos, obviamente conocían a esa persona. Seto se abalanzó hacia el rubio y lo abrazó diciéndole que lo amaba y sin reprimir sus lágrimas de felicidad de haberlo encontrado…

"_Espera… yo, necesito tu amor…"_

.:Fin de la música:.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Nah! Mi primer Songfic y mi primer fan fic Yaoi de Yugi oh! Waiiiiii! Al fin, ya hice uno ahora ya puedo regresar a escribir fanfics de la forma tradicional y morir tranquila jajajajaja jajajaj

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ pensé que regresarías a hacer fic de forma tradicional y morir tranquila cuando hicieras un SetoxYuugi._

Es cierto… creo que ya me afectó estar haciendo esto tan tarde y sin comer, hasta estoy oyendo voces... Oo!

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X ¡No me ignores!_

n..nU Bueno…, Pero quería terminar antes de que se me fuera la inspiración…

Y pues ahora que lo pienso quedó algo raro… en primera por que el que interpretaría la canción sería Jou y no Kaiba… y nadie esta echando a Jou, el se va por convicción propia. Y si, mi _Yami_ tiene razón espero atacar pronto con otro fic de Yugi oh, no tenía planeado hacer un SetoxJounouchi, pero la letra de la canción se prestaba. Y antes de que se me olvide, la canción se llama: _Necesitas amor _y es interpretada por _Cristian Castro. Y si alguien no está en contra de las parejas poco comunes denle una checada a mí otro fic: Flying Without Wings._

Espero por favor que no se guarden sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) Pues serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayonara!

7


End file.
